The invention relates to a handling device having at least one controllably deformable elastic element.
Handling devices of substantially cylindrical elongation are designed to be inserted into openings of hollow bodies such as, for example, bottles or the like and which make contact with the inner wall of the hollow body by the controlled deforming of an elastic element preferably arranged on the end of the handling device.
A similar handling device is thus known from the DE 10 2007 017 662 A1 patent specification, for example, which has a thrust piston able to be actuated by pressure being applied to a fluid chamber for controllably displacing a deformable elastomer element arranged on the end of the handling device, wherein by forming a bulge, the elastic element can then come into contact with, for example, the inner wall of a hollow body such as a bottle into which the handling device is inserted due to the change in distance from a center axis relative to the handling device's main cylindrical direction of elongation.